


【飞燕光】有福同享

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: 约稿要求：肉，做很多次飞燕x光第一人称加入了飞燕x双胞胎路人的桥段





	【飞燕光】有福同享

我记得那天晚上的风很大，侍卫第四遍点亮归燕馆周围的夜灯，也不过几分钟便被吹灭。这种乌云笼罩又阴风阵阵的傍晚难免让人心神不宁，燕子在日落时早已归巢，这似乎是他的流落在民间多年养成的习惯，才稍微有了入夜的意思便开始寻找栖身之处。  
近些日子帝国间谍与特使频繁来扰，我不放心飞燕的安全，便决定入夜之后前去问候。归燕馆内亮着朦胧的烛火，像是在狂风夜里宁静的港。白狼与夕雾外出办事，门前没有守卫，我便推门而入了。  
进门直面的是一扇绘有奔马的屏风，是飞燕收复多玛后，其日娜代表族人献上的。火光跳动着，我心中产生一股不安的预感，房间的更深处传来低微的谈话，更让人起疑了。  
“飞燕，我进来了！”  
我唤了声他的名字，随之作为回应，传来一阵轻笑声。  
“是光之战士，来得可真是时候。”  
“今晚天色有异，我有些放心不下，就来看看你。”晚秋时节，落日之后便开始冷了，但飞燕的寝居内有一股莫名的燥热。我又听到他在和谁说话，心知他并非单身一人。想到前些日子帝国刺客潜伏在他的房顶，错杀了一个身形近似的佣人，我便内心不安起来，”我要进来了。“  
还未完全进入寝居，便发现屏风的边缘上挂着和服腰带，空气中弥漫着一股熟裕的果香与淡淡的腥味。飞燕的房间我只造访过两回，一次是战术会议进行到了深夜，他邀请我到房间小酌一杯；还有次是他把我叫进房间，赠与我一把神龙鳞片制成的弓箭。印象之后飞燕的房间布置简约而普通，唯独一张卧榻和两扇衣柜罢了。  
“少主……这实在不合规矩……”  
我走到屏风后，着实为面前的景象吃了一惊。多玛王国的少主飞燕正半身赤裸，双手放在膝上坐在卧榻边，两具白皙修美的身体围绕在他身边。我头一次见飞燕毫无遮拦袒露身体的模样，除了肩上的疤痕，小腹与前胸也有旧伤，但我并不否认伤痕对于男人而言如同吻痕般性感。飞燕身体相当强壮结实，同时充满健康的美感。两个五官阴柔的东方青年正在服侍他，他们五官像似，如同双生子，后颈都有证明着他们身份的刺青。看到其中一人正跪在地下吞吐飞燕的巨物，我的呼吸也不禁粗重起来。他被飞燕阴茎的头部塞满了口腔，艰难又充满技巧的吞吐着，无法含住的地方就用双手捧住撸动。方才和飞燕说话的正是另外一人，现在正在耐心地等待着伺候飞燕的机会。他一边亲吻飞燕肩上的疤痕，一边为紧绷坚硬的胸肌按摩。  
“少主，我哥哥要害羞了，英雄正看着我们呢。”  
正在为飞燕口淫的青年停下了，双颊因为缺氧而潮红，薄唇湿润，挂着一丝淫液。我这才回过神来，目光忍不住被青年给飞燕卖力舔弄飞燕阴茎的动作吸引了，全然没有察觉何时飞燕已经将注意落在 了我身上。  
飞燕侧过身，捏住青年的下巴，吻他的脸颊，“如此尤物，难道不应该为世人看看吗？”  
我明白过来，这两人是多玛人，曾经被帝国俘虏，被训练成了会伺候主人的宠物。在帝国能够买下他们是军长上等的享受，我也只是从别人口中听说过类似的传闻，这才第一次亲眼见识。飞燕身后的青年为他梳发，不断用淡色的乳尖摩擦他的肩头，在他眼里让主人满意便能再讨一日活路，稍有不慎就会死在塌下。  
这两兄弟显然是在解放后被村民献给飞燕的。君主需要美人排解欲望，为了避免皇族血脉的纷争，经得起肆意玩弄又不会怀孕的男子最佳。他们被严格地调教过，本性慕强，遇到飞燕这种身居高位又英武的君主便会心甘情愿地依附上来。  
我连忙鞠躬道歉，飞燕倒蛮不在乎性事被我撞见。他摸向跪在腿间的青年的脸颊，那青年默契地吮吸着飞燕的手指，让他玩弄自己的口腔。  
“他们对于主人的忠诚是绝对的，如果有刺客在此埋伏，他们甚至可以随时为我挡刀去死。”飞燕嘴上说着残忍的话，眼神却平静温柔，“不过我倒是不希望发生这种事，一起寻欢作乐就足够了。”  
“英雄大人为您操心也辛苦了。”那个稍微机灵的青年看向我，让我险些沦陷了，“少主，让我去伺候英雄吧。”  
飞燕点头，他便起身向我走来。我一时间震惊地忘记了抵抗，飞燕竟邀请我同他一起亵玩床伴。飞燕与我目光相遇了，眼神中有默许与许些难懂的玩味。飞燕身边的青年已经再度吞吐了起来，来伺候我的孪生子也已解开我的长裤。大腿露出的瞬间，我觉得自己的耻心也被飞燕看穿了。  
“慢点伺候英雄。”  
飞燕下令，那青年发出了一声暧昧而乖顺的鼻音。我早已在看到飞燕裸体时便已经勃起了，青年没有点破，慢条斯理地从头部开始舔舐，他与恭敬周到地服侍飞燕时不同，充满玩弄意味地只是用舌尖摆弄着我的欲望。我开始有些不耐烦了，用阴茎去戳他的脸，他从不违背上级的要求，立马听话地含住头部，舌头在口腔里打转，舔着硬涨的阳筋。他那沉迷的脸并没有吸引我的注意，我再次抬头又遇到了飞燕的视线。  
他的眼神中有作为君王的淡然与男人的热情，注视着我，却将手按在宠物的头顶，开始挺腰干他的嘴。他在想什么？  
我毫不自知地咬住下唇。他在幻想那个为他口交的人是我吗？飞燕开始露出霸道充满占有欲的表情，强硬地想要将整根都插入那青年口腔当中。那青年被干得发出呜咽求饶的声音，我忍不住降下视线，看到他满脸与锁骨上都是飞燕溅射的淫水，脸颊被撑得变形，两手扶在飞燕大腿内侧还在努力地吞吐。飞燕显然是不满我的情欲被别人点燃了，低吼道：“光，看着我！”  
我又不得不看向飞燕，他似乎是在欣赏我这幅被情欲迷惑折磨的样子。服侍我的青年似乎是突然明白了什么，不再为我口交，反而只是手淫，吻着我的小腹。  
他摸向自己的后穴，我知道被训练过的奴隶只要是闻到男人的味道便开始出水了。然后分开我的大腿，竟开始朝我的会阴舔去。  
“你竟敢！”  
他抗拒了我的命令，灵活的舌来到后穴，刺戳舔弄起来，那只湿淋淋沾满淫水的手也攀上来，想要玩弄我的后穴。我看向飞燕，他露出了坏笑，胸膛剧烈地起伏起来，让宠物离开他。  
“你比他们都要出色，光。”  
飞燕看着我赤裸的下身与勃起的阴茎，在自己的几把上撸动起来。那少年的舌头非常灵活的扩张了我的后穴，我眉头紧皱，内心有一种叛逆的情绪想要抵抗飞燕的意愿，又不知为何想要将无关人等清出房间，和他在榻上淋漓地做爱。  
那青年很快完成了前戏，跪行到床伴，掰开自己的双腿，将白皙饱满的臀瓣冲向我。他邀请我进入，我便压上去，在他炙热柔软的躯体内驰骋情欲。这时飞燕突然站起身，来到我身后。  
我希望他赶紧操进来，便刻意将他得意的宠物操出淫荡的喘息声。飞燕的鸡巴在臀部上抽打着，在灯光下他充满欲望的身体有一种结实而精致的美感，他进入我，我忍不住扭过上身和他接吻。  
前后同时发生的快感让我疯狂地低吼着。有人在身边让我觉得羞耻，就在耳边小声求他操我更深。他的笑声低沉充满磁性，就像沙在打磨玻璃，“你这样求过别人？”  
他狠狠地插进来，不光是我，连身下的青年都连带着发出一声浪叫。我很满足他这股充满政府意味的鞭挞，睾丸不断撞击着臀部，下身已经变得泥泞不堪了。我从没如此意乱情迷过，只想被他占有操弄，让他揉捏我的胸肌，把乳头玩弄得硬挺起来。  
我被前后的快感夹击，不出半个小时便射了一次。身下的青年已经被干得哭叫起来，一边被我操弄，一边还在为他的兄弟口交。我射完之后退出来，飞燕才允许他们两人放纵， 他们才互相摩擦着阴茎和胸膛得以解放。两人吻过飞燕的脚背，穿上衣服离开了。  
房间里只剩下飞燕与我两人，他逆光站立着，下身依旧勃起，像是年轻的神。  
“难怪布都嘎族的男人都想要得到你。”  
我膜拜地亲吻他完美的身体，他将我按在身下，竟然为我口交。我自知哪怕是流浪民间多年，飞燕向来以太子的身份自持，我从没奢求过他为我做出如此亲密的事。他却很心甘情愿地为我舔硬，再度伏身进入我。这回我和之前的青年同样的姿势，两腿大张，毫无阻拦地让他进入，这体位让他略带弧度的鸡巴正好顶在我的阳心。  
布都嘎族的敖龙都比不上他的尺寸，他动起来，这次没有润滑，我有一种涨满的撕裂感，但他在敏感点上摩擦了一会儿，后穴便流出淫水，抽插时都发出淫荡的声音。  
他做爱的时候话并不多，操弄的时候沉默而专注，只是在我呼唤他乳名的时候，抽出到只留下头部又全部进入，我被他操得不可自抑地叫出来，他按住我的肩膀不容反抗，等到我被操射之后，对着我被欲望俘虏的身体手淫，全部射在我的胸膛和脸上。  
“这下被播种之后，你也算是半个多玛人了，光。”  
我夹紧双腿，不让淫水流出，仔细品尝君王留下的精液。天还没完全亮，归燕馆外的风声似乎平息了，也许巡逻的守卫已经听到了刚刚交合时的淫言浪语。我以他背对背躺着，想要等夜晚过去前再做一次。  
飞燕说起前些日子在山里发现的温泉，邀请我下个月一同去享受，起先还说着当地的温泉蛋有别样的滋味，后来话题莫名其妙地绕到在热水里做爱的快活。  
我便又有了欲望，转过身摸到他的胯间，也一样炙热硬挺了。不等他开口，我已骑到他身上……

 

fin。


End file.
